All Over Again
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: Dave goes through great lengths to get his family back. Better summery inside


I was listening to Natasha Bedingfield's song "Again" and I thought of this story.

This takes place during the parts of the movie where Dave starts to realize he misses his boys and then when he gets them back. Enjoy and read/review

After watching the limo drive away, with the chipmunks inside, Dave slowly started making his way inside, when the thought that he might never see his boys again, started to cross his mind.

"Its better this way. Ian could give them the family, they wanted. I mean I cant even take car of myself, let alone a relationship with Claire, so how in the world am I going to take care of 3 kids."

Dave then closed the door and sat down to watch TV, but the silence bothered him too much and he grabbed his keys and went for a drive.

"_Hands over my head_

_Thinking what else could go wrong_

_Would have stayed in bed_

_How can the day be so long?"_

After driving around for almost an hour, Dave went home and immediately went to bed, but again couldn't stop thinking of those 3 chipmunks.

"This is crazy, they wanted to live with Ian. They wanted to live the rock star life. So I should be happy for them, but for some reason I just cant bring myself to be happy right now."

Sighing Dave shut the light off and just stared in the dark until sleep finally came.

The next morning Dave decided that maybe going for a run would help him clear his head, so he jumped out of bed, put on a pair of shorts and got all pumped about his run, but when he went into the kitchen, to grab a bottle of water, he saw the card, Theodore made him for Christmas, hanging on the fridge. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the card and read the front of it

"To Dav"

Dave laughed to himself and for some reason instead of remembering that day, he thought of the night before, when the little chipmunk asked to sleep with him. Even though he didn't show it, Dave felt honored that this little kid felt safe coming to him, when he was scared.

"_Never believed that things happen for a reason_

_But how this turned out, removed all my doubts, so believe."_

When he noticed the run wasn't helping, Dave decided to work on his car instead, hoping that maybe he needed a bigger project to help ease his mind, but just like the run, the car didn't help at all.

When he opened the hood of his car, Dave was checking the oil, when he saw a circle object leaning next to the battery, so when he picked it up and noticed it was a toaster waffle, he just shook his head.

"Well at least that will explain the burning smell. Alvin, when did you do this?"

"_That for you, I'd do it all over again_

_Do it all over again_

_All I went through, led me to you_

_So I'd do it all over again"_

Before the boys, Dave's life was to say the least, very dull. He hated his job, he couldn't write a hit song, and his relationship with Claire was just awful. He felt that, this was his life and nothing was ever going to change, it was only going to get worse before it got better. Then one very special night, Dave Seville met 3 singing talking chipmunks and even though he didn't want to admit it, that night his world changed, but for the better.

"_I missed the first train_

_Stood out in the rain all day, little did I know_

_When I caught the next train, there you were to sweep me away_

_Guess that's what I waited for."_

That night, when Dave was watching the news, he heard about the world tour, Ian was booking the boys, so he made up his mind and called Ian, to try and talk to the boys, but like always, Ian was less then helpful.

"Ian let me talk to the boys"

"They don't want to talk to you, I guess they are still mad for you kicking them out."

"That's not what happened. Now what's this about a world tour. Ian they are just kids. They are not ready for this."

But before he could say anything else, Ian hung up on him.

Frustrated, Dave threw his cell phone across the room and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

While Dave was in the bathroom shaving, he stopped what he was doing and looked at the TV, when he heard one of the headlines : Chipmunks Overworked

"Rigorous tour schedule or toaster waffle overload, sources say Alvin and the Chipmunks are being overworked but manager Ian Hawke says everything is ok."

'That's it, I'm getting my boys back, if it's the last thing I do."

Dave, then got changed, hopped in his car and drove as fast as he could, to the theater to get his family back.

"_Never believed that things happen for a reason_

_But how this turned out removed all my doubt so believe_

_That for you, I'd do it all over again_

_Do it all over again_

_All Ive been through led me to you_

_Do it all over Again."_

When Dave ran up to the stage and saw that Ian threw his boys in a cage, he wanted to punch Ian right in the face, but realized that it wouldn't help get the kids back Dave took a deep breath and tried to reason with Ian.

"Ian they don't want this anymore, Just let them go."

"But the guy just left, you should have said something. Come back."

"They need a real life, not this life. And besides they just ruined the concert, word will get out, no one will come."

"Dave, they are chipmunks, who talk. People will come.

Then Dave watched helplessly as Ian drove off, with his family, so Dave did the next best thing, he jumped in his car and started to drive after him, but while he was driving, he got the shock of his life, when he heard a little voice say

"You're gaining on him Dave."

Dave slammed on his breaks and turned his head and saw Alvin Simon and Theodore sitting in the passenger seat.

"How did you guys get out?"

Simon felt insulted by that comment

"We're talking chipmunks Dave, we can get out of a cat carrier, it's not even that hard."

Theodore looked up at Dave and smiled

"You came back for us"

Dave smiled back

"Of course I did, we are a family."

And with that said, Dave, with the help of his sons, drove home.

"_Whoever thought a day gone so wrong, would turn out so lovely_

_I'm so glad I found you_

_Even though the day went so wrong, I wouldn't change a thing."_

After cleaning up the mess in the kitchen and finally getting the boys to sleep, which happened to be in his bed, but he didn't mind at all, Dave got ready for bed himself, but instead of sleeping, he turned, looked at his little family, and thought of everything he had to do in the morning. First off he was going to legally adopted them, because there was no way he was going to loose them again. Then he was going to get a restraining order put on Ian, he didn't want him near his sons ever again.

Dave ended up loosing his train of thought, when he heard Theodore say something about marshmallow smores and gumdrops so he just smiled, shut the light off, and whispered

"I love you boys." then snuggled under the covers and fell asleep next to his new family.

"_I'd do it , I'd do it all over again_

_Do it all over again_

_All I went through, led me to you_

_Do it all over again."_


End file.
